Chasing
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress loves Po, but when Po falls in love with another girl, she keeps chasing after him, doing anything to impress him. Yet things grow complicated when a new guy comes and falls for Tigress... Is Tigress going to stay with him? And is Po going to get the girl he wants? Story better than summary...:) Enjoy!
1. New Girl

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here's the other story i been thinking about, hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter one

Chasing the Wrong Person

Everyone was sleep,and who wouldn't be? It was very early in the morning. That was, until the gong rang and everyone immediately woke up outside of their rooms and greeted their master without hesitation. Everyone except the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu was annoyed, it had been months, yet the panda didn't seem to get used to getting up. He opened his door and found him laying in his bed, his mouth muttering something, probably talking in his sleep.

"PANDA, WAKE UP!" He yelled, Po's eyes suddenly flew open and he turned, making him fall in the floor. Tigress who was watching the scene, chuckled. She found it cute and funny how Po always managed to make silly things happen. She kept staring at Po as he stood up. She sighed, she loved him, if only he could realize that.

Po stood up and started rubbing his head,

"Sorry Master Shifu" he said, Shifu just nodded, then looked at the others,

"After breakfast you guys are going to be training like always, dismissed," he then went away to meditate. Everyone started to walk into the kitchen, Po walked out of the barracks last, but found that a tiger was waiting for him outside.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Oh, hey Tigress," he said, his head still in pain from falling into the floor. They both walked into the kitchen. Mantis saw them together and made an evil grin.

"Ooh, what were you two love birds doing?" He asked. Po and Tigress blushed, but only Po denied it.

"Nothing! And we are not lovebirds, we are just friends! " everyone else chuckled at his nervous response. Tigress just smiled and shook her head, then took a seat, next to Po's. Po started cooking his famous soup and then serving it. They were all eating and finishing their breakfast, when Shifu came in.

"Po, I need you to go to the village and get groceries, you will be joined by-," he got cut off,

"ME!" Tigress shouted getting out of her seat, everyone turned to look at her, she then started blushing and appreciating her orange fur.

"I need some... stuff too, some tofu! Yeah, besides Po gets distracted easily" she said in her firm voice, hoping not to have raised any suspicions.

"Very well, Tigress will be joining you, you two are allowed to skip training" and just like that, he was gone. Po took some money and started heading out with Tigress.

"Mmm, you should give me the money, Po," Tigress said on their way down the stairs.

"Why?"

"I fear you will buy unnecessary things" she said, with a small grin on her face. Po nodded, accepting the fact that he was gullible. He handed her the bag of yuan and they continued walking through the market. He was constantly asking Tigress money to buy some useless things, at which she always denied. At the end, they both started to walk out of the market with bags in their hands.

They were having a conversation when something dropped out of Tigress's bag. She kneeled down to pick it up.

"Wow, you are beautiful"

Tigress's heart started to beat fast. Her cheeks started to turn bright red. She took the thing that had dropped, then put it inside. She stood up and was about to thank him for the compliment, when she heard a voice behind her.

She turned around.

"OH, why thank you" A gazelle said, fluttering her eyes at Po. Her mouth dropped opened and she turned to Po.

Po was starting to blush at the other girls response. Tigress was between the two of them, and she was getting mad. Po moved past Tigress and stepped closer to the gazelle. Tigress clenched her teeth. Po had left the bag he was carrying on the ground and was now busy staring at the other girl. The gazelle was just giggling by getting such attention.

Tigress was having a hard time watching all of this in front of her eyes. Worst of all, she was watching Po fall for another girl right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it... at least not without seeming mean anyway.

He asked the girl for her name, but Tigress was too busy making a poor imitation of the girl to actually hear her name. She wasn't a people person, but with her, she couldn't even stand her.

She took her bag and the one that Po was supposed to be carrying and started to make her way to the top of the Jade Palace, each step filled with fury and embarrassment,

She was a Kung Fu Master! She wasn't supposed to be carrying grocery bags by herself! Not when she came with company at least... Man, she was going to beat up Po... when she stopped loving him...

She got to the Jade Palace and headed directly to the kitchen, stomping all the way there, each step she took made a loud 'THUMP'. When she entered the kitchen, she dropped the bags at the counter and started muttering angrily things about that girl.

She started to take out the things they had bought, she organized them and began putting them on the cabinets. She made an evil grin, she took Monkey's cookies and hid them in a new place... that was going to be her revenge for Po ditching her.

She sighed and continued unpacking things, her mind thinking every possibility on how to impress Po.

"Am I even pretty?" She muttered.

"Of course you are" Came a feminine voice behind her. Tigress immediately jumped and turned to her.

"I didn't say that..." She replied, going back to the groceries.

"Yes, you did. Anyway, I just came for some water" Viper took a glass and drank it in less than a minute.

"Well, going back to train..." She was heading out when she stopped and said out loud,

"If that question was because if a boy, just know, that you shouldn't worry, the right boy will see you as beautiful," Tigress nodded her head up and down, as if getting the deep message she was receiving.

Viper disappeared, and soon enough, Tigress stood in the kitchen thinking about that...

"So I guess that means Po is not the right boy for me..." she thought sadly.

**Well, here's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it and reviewed! I will be updating soon! (I just wanted to say that, is it just me, or does anyone else find writing fanfics way easier than essays, I mean, it takes me 5 minutes to have 500 words for a fanfics and 1 one to have 330 words in an essay...)**

**Well, see you!**

**-Peace out:)**


	2. Dinner

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's chapter 2! So before I being I need to tell you guys that this story is going to be a little different, because I usually write that they are both secretly in love with each other, and well in this one, only Tigress likes Po. Po does not like Tigress, just clearing that out... (This is a TiPo story though)**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner**

Tigress was on the kitchen thinking, when she realized she was just standing there, staring into space, she went to the training hall. She knew she was dismissed, but training always made her feel better. She entered and saw that all of her friends were finishing up. She warmed up really quickly, then got to the start of the course and then she jumped. She went to one side to another, kicking, punching and destroying everything in her way.

She got to the other side in a matter of seconds. She was breathing heavily.

_'Ha, I would like to see her do that!' _ She continued training. The rest of her friends were now enjoying their free time at their rooms, waiting for Po to come back so he could cook their dinner. Tigress was thinking about how obvious she was to the rest. Or if even Po knew she liked him...

Her thoughts were once again disrupted by her friend.

"Hey Tigress, dinner is ready!" Viper said, then slithered to where the kitchen was. The smell of dumplings and soup entered the kitchen. It was a smell she savored. But dinner also meant Po was back.

She walked firmly to the kitchen and took her seat. She glanced over at Po and saw that he had a goofy grin on his face, his cheeks were still pinkish, and his eyes were clearly not where the food was.

She gritted her teeth.

Po served the food and then took his seat.

"So what happened in the village today, Po?"Mantis asked curiously. Po felt his cheeks heat up, but he answered truthfully.

"I just talked with the most beautiful girl in the world" Tigress just rolled her eyes and kept eating. Monkey and Mantis snickered.

"Wow Po, I didn't know you felt that way towards Tigress" they started chuckling. Po's cheeks got even redder from their assumption. Tigress didn't made a big deal. Because she knew he wasn't referring to her.

"No no no! I don't mean Tigress! She is not! I meant this other girl..." he looked around, he had clearly said the wrong thing. Monkey was covering his mouth, everyone waiting for Tigress's reaction at calling her, not beautiful. But Tigress just kept eating, trying not to show how broken she was, biting her bottom lip.

The room felt silent. Tigress finished her soup, knowing the conversation wasn't continuing because of her. She stood up, left her plate at the sink.

"Excuse me" she said before going out into the hall. Everyone started breathing normally. As if they had stopped breathing the moment the comment was made.

"I wouldn't like to be you right now"Mantis muttered. Po shook his head, he knew Mantis was exaggerating.

"Yeah, being you is a huge disadvantage right now" Viper said. Po's heart stopped beating, Viper was always objective and she most of the times, knew how Tigress was feeling. So this was not a good sign.

"Mm mm, why would she exactly kill me?" He asked, he knew Viper hold all answers that involved girls... and he wanted to know why he upset Tigress because to be honest, he tried his best to not annoy her or do anything that angered her.

"Well, it's obvious. First you call some other girl pretty, but at the same time you are saying that she is not. And well, I assume, you stood there in the village talking to the girl... but who carried all the bags by herself? Tigress. You were supposed to be the one doing it, or at least helping her. And instead of saying thank you, you call her ugly" she explained calmly.

"HEY! I never called ugly, I just... didn't called her the most beautiful girl" he responded.

'Mmhhhmm"

"Man, I need to apologize to her"

"Dude, are you crazy? !? Giver her some time, at least enjoy your last night alive" Mantis said. Po glared at him.

"No, because if do. She will be going to sleep mad at me. And she will hold a grudge, and what if there's no tomorrow? I would never have the chance to apologize"

"That's deep... still, She is going to kill you" Mantis concluded. Po waved off his comment and went to the tiger's room.

He walked in and knocked the door. The sound just echoed,so he opened it and peeked inside. There was no one there, but he saw that there was a window opened, which meant she was outside most likely on the roof or at the Peach tree. He sighed and headed outside.

It was all dark outside... and to make things worse, it was cold. He shivered, he didn't know how Tigress could be outside and don't get cold at all. He looked at the distance to see if she was at the Peach Tree, but it seemed abandoned.

He then heard a sound from the roof. He climbed up slowly, trying to keep it quiet so he didn't disturbed Tigress any more. Once being there, he looked at her from behind. She was hugging her knees, looking at the sky. The way she was looking at it, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world, made him look at it as well.

He looked up and saw tons of stars covering the sky. They were all lighting up the dark sky, making them seem as if they were shinning even brighter.

"What are you doing?... Isn't it too cold for you to be here?" She asked in a sweet and caring voice. Po was taken back, he was expecting Tigress to be mad, to yell at him and even throw him a punch or two. Even Tigress surprised herself by her voice...

"Umm, no, I just came to check on you" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She said in her normal, strict, and firm voice.

_'And she is back'_

_"_Actually, I came to apologize" He said. Tigress formed a small grin.

"Really?" Po nodded. Tigress kept quiet, thinking he was going to give her an explanation. Po waited until he realized Tigress was waiting for an explanation.

"Its just... um... that wasn't nice of me, and I guess I had other things on my mind..." He took a seat next to her. Tigress heart started to feel like flying.

"Its just... her eyes, they were beautiful... and her voice was so sweet and" he started saying, speaking what was on his mind. Every compliment stabbed Tigress on her heart. This hurted far worse than Shen's cannon...this one was directed to her heart.

She continued to listen, biting her lip. Trying to hold back the tears... or the feeling to beat him up.

"Have you ever fell in love?" He asked her. Tigress widen her eyes and looked at him.

"Me?" She repeated. Po nodded. She looked down and then back at the sky.

"Yes. I have... and it hurts..." she whispered. Po put one of his arms on her shoulder and looked at her.

"I'm sorry... I hope you find the person you are searching for" and he gave her a smile. Tigress stood up, gave him a quick smile, and headed for her room, junping of the roof and before going inside, looking at the stars one more time.

She let some stars fall out and run across her cheeks. She wiped them before anyone could see.

_"If only you knew I already found you... but you have found someone else" _

She entered her room and started to fall to sleep. She made sure there was no sign of her tears... that's when she realized crying wasn't going to help at all... she would try to impress Po... and if she couldn't, then she would go be by herself. Because she knew there was no one else for her out there, no one could compare to him.

She sighed, she fell sleep with her thoughts on the gazelle... what did she had that she didn't? For one, looks. Two, Dresses (but that was willingly). Three, she had Po.

_"but even without those things, I could match up with her!" _she fell sleep thinking about all the things she could do to impress Po.

But she didn't know, that soon, someone would come into her life.

**Hey! Well, hope you liked it and review! ! Sorry if the ending wasn't that great. .. i ran out of concluding ideas... anyway, i might not be updating so soon since i have projects to work on, but we'll see if I manage. Thanks for your reviews again!**

**-Peace out:)**


	3. New Guy

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, I'm glad the majority of you are enjoying the story... and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Anyway, i have some things to say though, ok, so first of all, I do appreciate the constructive reviews... but those are way different from hater reviews, if you don't want this story to be TiPo, then why are you reading it? I think I made it pretty clear TiPo is my style, yes there might be other characters that people could write about, but I'm not one of those people... I'm a TiPo fan. And just because there are too many TiPo stories doesn't mean there shouldn't be more... there are already tons of books, yet people keep writing. And please, if you want to say something to someone else, please don't do it through my stories. I don't mean to be mean about this, but it just had to be said... ok, this wasn't directed to my fans, whom I really love and I'm grateful for... **

**Ok, done.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**New guy**

Tigress woke up the next day, man, had she lacked of sleep. She went to take a quick shower before anyone was awake. She then put on her usual training vest.

She sneaked into Viper's room and took a bottle of perfume, not too sweet for her, but not too sour either. She sprayed some on her, hoping Po would notice. She carefully placed the perfume back to where it was and got out of the snake's room as fast as she could before the gong rang.

She retreated to her room and waited to heard the sound until it finally came. Like always, she was the first one to greet her master. While she was wide awake, the others were still rubbing their eyes, sleepy.

She looked to see Po, he had a dreamy look on his face. She rolled her eyes; it was weird how she could be so annoyed and mad towards him, but one moment later, it all went away. To be honest, she kind of got frustrated by it. She wished that for once, her heart didn't have control of her emotions.. that she could remain mad and pretend not to care about him and the other girl... but unfortunately, it was impossible for her.

"Good morning, my students. Today you are going to be training through the course for a while because we are having a guest coming over" Everyone was shocked that he hadn't told them before. Everyone except Tigress. She just heard " Blah Blah Blah, training, blah blah blah guest Blah blah Blah" Her eyes were just looking at Po and how cute he looked when he was sleepy. She let herself show a small grin.

Once she saw that everyone else was heading to the kitchen to have breakfast, she snapped out of it. She followed them and took her seat. Po was humming while cooking. Tigress liked seeing him like this... too bad she wasn't the reason he was so happy, which would have been even better.

Master Shifu came in to told them something he had forgotten,

"Oh and students, I forgot to mention, the guests will also be training with us for a period of time" Everyone nodded. Shifu was starting to make his way out when Po shouted his name, he immediately turned around,

"Now what Panda" Po started rubbing the back of his neck,

"I was wondering if I could go to the village to... um... see, my dad! Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while" He said. Shifu inspected him, but allowed him to go, with company,

"I'll go!" Tigress said, eager to get some time with him. Everyone turned to look at her... she was acting weird.

"I mean, I'll go "She said in a monotone voice "I need to get some more.. tofu!"

"But didn't you got some yest..." Mantis said, but stopped in the middle when Tigress gave him a glare.

"I mean, sure, I don't want to go, so you go" Mantis muttered. Master Shifu looked suspiciously at Tigress, who went as rigid as a board, making sure her master didn't saw her real intentions for wanting to go.

Luckily, he didn't.

"OK, Tigress will be joining you... again" Po eagerly walked out of the kitchen, leaving the boiling food alone. Tigress followed him at her own pace.

They were both walking down the stairs, in silence, but Tigress could sense Po was excited for something. They have reached the valley, when Tigress asked,

"So Po, why are you so eager to" She got cut off.

"Hey Galia!"

"Galia? Who is..."She turned to where Po was now running to... it was her. She started to walk towards him and her, not knowing why. Now up close, the gazelle looked prettier, she had long eyelashes. And she had green eyes. She wasn't that tall, but not so short either. And apparently, she liked to wear colorful kimonos.

She crossed her arms, she was standing behind Po, who was standing right in front of her. Like last time, she batted her long eyelashes towards him...

_"Show off" _Tigress thought. Po started to blush,

"Hey" He said, again, Tigress got annoyed at how he acted with the gazelle.

"You, umm, you look pretty" He complimented her. The gazelle giggled at his compliment.

"Well, thank you". Up until now, none of them had noticed that Tigress was there. Galia turned her gaze upwards and saw her. She gasped. Po frowned, wondering what made her expression change, once he noticed that she was looking at Tigress, he smiled.

"IS... is that Master Tigress" She stuttered, Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, That's Tigress, Tigress that's Galia" He said, a little irritated that Tigress was now the one getting more attention.

Po stood on in front of Tigress, covering her figure,

"So, I was... wondering if you would like to... I don't know, go eat with me... you know, out" He said nervously. Tigress opened her mouth to protest, but she kept quiet, restraining herself.

Galia smiled. Then looked over Tigress's direction.

"Is she coming with us?!" She asked excitedly. Tigress widen her eyes, if she went, then she could shoo away the other girl. But just as she was about to respond, Po stopped her.

"Of course not! She is going to go buy some other things... so its just the two of us" Galia nodded, Po pushed Tigress away so she was out of the picture. Tigress was getting past her breaking point, but before she could yell at Po, he was already walking with Galia, with one arm around her...

Tigress growled, she was so upset right now, that if she didn't have a soft spot for him, she would have killed him and make it look like an accident. She was not in a good mood, that was for certain.

She climbed up the Jade Palace stairs and went to the training hall, opening the doors with such brutality that everyone stopped what they were doing. She was holding such a menacing glare that no one dared to ask her what was wrong.

She started punching and kicking the wooden clubs furiously, destroying each one of them. A knock came from the Hall of Warriors door. Everyone stopped and went, fixing their appearance rapidly, just in case it was the guest, except Tigress who just stood there, not caring about the guest. Shifu also went to the door.

"Tigress, you also have to come to greet the guest." Tigress just nodded, but she had no intention of going... but she also did not wanted to face Shifu´s anger.

The rest formed a line in front of the door, Shifu opened the door. A grey jaguar stood in front of the door, he was wearing a cloak around his neck, and a worn-out bag over his shoulder, he looked up when the door opened.

He smiled. Shifu invited him in, the five where impressed, the jaguar was good-looking, he had defined muscles, and he was smiling, not as cheery as Po, but close enough, and he was tall.

"Hello, its a huge honor to meet you" He said respectfully, yet in his tone, you could hear excitement "My name is Xander" Everyone liked his name. He bowed politely to them. The rest bowed as well, and invited him to come closer.

"Welcome, my name is Viper" After her, every single one of the boys started to introduced themselves, shaking hands with the new guy.

"And where is Tigress!? She is supposed to be here" Shifu yelled, he looked around to see if there was any sign of the tiger. The five where too, knowing that if she did not show up, Shifu would yell at her. And Xander, was wondering who they were searching for.

Tigress came through the door. Shifu sighed, she got in line, and bowed to the guest.

"Apologies for being late" She said. Xander widen his eyes at the sight before him.

He bowed down to her. His jaw dropped open, he took her paw and placed a gentle kiss on it. Tigress just gave him a weird look, and after the kiss, she just yanked her paw away, not rudely, but in a more of a " uhhh, who are you?" way. Tigress looked to her friends around her, trying to see if he did that to everyone. But no, everyone's was jaw was opened.

She looked back at him,

"So, what is your name?" She asked him. Xander was staring at her dreamily, just like Po did with Galia.

"Xander, that's my name... whats your name, beautiful?" He asked her in a flirtatious tone. Tigress raised an eyebrow, she hated how guys thought that they could win a girl with nicknames. But this was certainly entertaining for the rest to watch. Even Shifu wanted to see how Tigress reacted. Tigress just looked at the guy straight in the eye,

"Do NOT try to hit on me... GET IT?" Xander nodded, a little bit scared, "Good" She turned around and left the room, leaving all of her friends trying to to hold back laughter, they had to admit, she was nice about it. Guys like him, well, could have been easy victims for getting beaten up by her.

Xander just smiled, staring at the door she had left half opened.

"She is stunning" He muttered, the guys stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Dude, you look like a nice guy, really. So here is some advice... Back away from her" Mantis said in a warning tone. Xander frowned,

"Why? Does she already have a boyfriend... I wouldn't blame her if she did" He said, his tone trying to cover the sadness. Monkey and Crane snickered, until Viper glared at them and hit them with her tail. Master Shifu was getting tired of the drama between them, so he left just like Tigress did.

"Umm, no she doesn't. But"

Xander looked at Mantis.

"Oh, I get it. You like her, huh. Well guess what buddy"

"Whoa whoa whoa... NO! I don't. And if you are going after her, I couldn't care less. Except you are too young and too nice to die. Point being, chasing after her, is like chasing death... you are going to end up dead" The guys couldn't help but to laugh at Mantis simile... which was actually pretty fitting. Even Viper giggled at it.

Xander just glared at them, he was going to protest when Po came in.

"Oh, Hey, you must be the new guy!" He greeted cheerily, shaking hands with him. Mantis couldn't help but to tell Po what the new guy was up to.

"Po, please tell him he is crazy!" Po smiled at the guy and then back at Mantis,

"Why would I say that?" He looked at the guy back and forth. Crane and Monkey were clearly trying to hold back their laughter, which only made him more curious.

"Well, I don't know... maybe because this guy just tried to hit on Tigress!" Po widen his eyes "EXCUSE ME! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT!" Po yelled, he didn't know where that came from, but the thought of this guy with Tigress, just... seemed wrong. Everyone turned to look at him...

"Dude, relax, is not like you like her or anything"

"Duh, of course not" He said... but he wasn't 100 percent sure now...

**WOW, this turned out to be a longer chapter that I expected. I hoped you like it though! So far, this chapter is my favorite! Anyway, review and tell me what you think... oh and do you guys want me to update on Monday? Because I don't have school that day so... or should I leave you guys alone on MLK day?**

**OK, you are awesome guys and thanks for everything!**

**'Peace out:)**


	4. New Guy-Part 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I'm glad you liked the other chapter! Anyway, here's the next one and so far I think I'm planning to update on Monsay, just giving you a heads up. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**The New guy- Part 2**

"Duh, of course not" Po said, but he wasn't 100% sure now...

"So...what's the problem then?" Xander asked him. Po turned to look at him, he wanted the new guy to leave her alone,even though he knew he stood a pretty good chance on winning Tigress over.

"Ummm, because... if you do so, she is going to kill you!" Xander just rolled his eyes.

"So I've been told. Still, she is worth it" Po bit his lip... he needed to come up with something else.

"But! But... um... you are not on her level you know" he said. Everyone turned to look at him,

"What do you mean by that? " Xander asked him, looking curiously.

"Yeah, she is an awesome Kung Fu Master, and you are just the new guy... you don't really match up with her..." he put a paw on his shoulder.

"But don't worry buddy, there are tons of girls out there... mostly for people like you" he said trying to cheer him up, his voice sounding sad and compassionate for him, but inside, he was happy that his plan was working.

Xander was nodding at Po's explanation, admitting that Tigress was too good for him.

"You are right... but I won't give up!" He turned around and went in search for Master Shifu... leaving Po standing there.

_Can't he take the hint!? Gah! He should just leave Tigress alone... is not like Tigress is interested in him... hopefully. Hold on, why should I worry about it... is not like I love her..._

Po shook off the thought.

Tigress was now in the training hall, she was still upset at Po, but she was glad no one asked for tofu...

"Wow, you are very talented" she heard. She stopped what she was doing and looked behind her, Xander was staring at her. She sighed and continued training.

"I thought I told you not to try to hit on me" she said, he was about to answer her statement, when she asked,

"Anyway, what are you doing here, it's not really safe"

"I know, but eventually I will have to train here..."

"True"

"And I was searching for Master Shifu" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to see him?" She asked him.

"Well, I still need to get a place to stay and sleep in" Tigress mentally slapped herself for not knowing.

"Right, here, I will lead you to him since you don't know your way around here" Tigress got out of the course and stood in front of him, motioning him to follow her. She was leading him to the Peach tree, where Shifu was most likely meditating.

They were both walking there, Xander was looking at Tigress dreamily.

"Could you stop that" Tigress ordered politely yet firmly.

"What?"

"You are staring, its making me feel.. weird" He smiled at her, "not that way, as in ´lacking of privacy´weird" Xander smiled decreased. But that didn´t stop him from stealing glances at the tiger.

Tigress was getting extremely annoyed, and when they finally got to the Peach tree, she sighed in relief that she wasn´t going to spend another minute with him. He seemed like a nice guy... but she already liked somebody else, even if the other person didn´t like her.

"Master Shifu" Master Shifu perked his ears. Once Tigress knew she had her attention, she said,

"Xander had some questions for you" She pushed Xander forward... gently.

"Ok, bye" She walked away quickly, so that Master Shifu wouldn't call after her. She sighed once she was on the clear. Man, this was his first day here, no, his first minutes here, and she was already growing out of patience.

**With Po...**

Po was watching where Xander was going after he left the training hall. He was about to follow him, when Monkey stopped him,

"Umm, Po, where are you going?"

"Don´t you think he kind of looks suspicious?" Po replied, trying not to lose sight of the guy.

"Dude, there´s nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he likes Tigress" Mantis teased, all of the guys, except for Po, were amused. Po and Viper just glared at them.

"Hey, that´s not nice. Tigress is still a girl who could fall in love with someone else... in fact, she already has" He said, remembering how Tigress told him how she did fell in love...

"She has?! Well, then. Still, Po. Trust the guy, if he just wants Tigress to like him, there's nothing wrong with that" Crane replied. Po nodded, they were right... but in the inside, he was hoping the guy failed. That Tigress rejected him or make him go away.

_That maybe, she likes me... No! No no no. Where did that even came from!?_

The rest started to make their way to their rooms, Po pretended to do the same, but then he turned around and went outside, he looked around to see if he could spot the new guy. Luckily, he did... but he was walking with Tigress. Po find himself glaring at the jaguar.

Even if they were far away, Po could see that Xander was staring at her. Tigress said something to him, and then Po could see that Xander frowned. Po smiled at that.

"Hey Po" He turned around startled.

"Oh Hey Galia. Mmm, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to look at Tigress and Xander with the corner of his eye.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to eat something again, and maybe even go to that festival together" Galia said, her cheeks getting red.

"Umm, sure" He said, still trying to catch a glance. Galia went away skipping, happy that she was going on a date with him. Po was disappointed because he lost part of Tigress and Xander´s conversation.

He started to walk to his room when he realized he just agreed to go on a date with Galia... and to a festival he didn´t even knew about. He got frustrated with himself... this day was starting ok. He started being head over heels for Galia... but now, now he was having seconds thoughts about her. And he was thinking more and more about Tigress.

Why was he so against her dating someone else? Why was he... feeling jealous at the thought of Xander being with Tigress?

He heard some footsteps come in. He opened his door just enough to see who it was. It was Tigress... and she seemed annoyed. He hesitated on talking to her, but at the end, he walked out of his room.

"Hey Tigress" She turned around and gave him a small smile, she was forgetting that she was upset at him.

"Hey"

"So... what do you think of the new guy?" Po asked her. Tigress threw her head back in annoyance.

"He is a good guy so far... except that he is kind of annoying, to be honest, the more I try to push him away, the more he comes back to me, you know" Tigress explained. Po nodded, he felt a sense of relief that Tigress felt that way, still, he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah.. so do you... um, like him?" Tigress was taken back by this, she widen her eyes and looked at Po.

"No... why would you ask that?" Po rubbed the back of his neck, not trying to make a big deal out of his question.

"I was just... um curious, and.. yeah" He backed away slowly, till he was able to exit the hall and make his way to the nearest room, which was the kitchen. Tigress just shook her head and entered her room.

Po sighed, he was glad that Tigress didn´t suspected anything. Too bad someone did.

**Hey!Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and review! Again, I ran out of ideas on how to end the chapter. But I think the next (or the next next) chapter will be pretty interesting. Oh, and I´m done with my essay! And I will update soon!**

**-Peace out:)**


	5. Jealousy

**Hey! Well, here's the other chapter, hope you like it and thanks for all of your reviews! Really, thank you a lot:) **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

**Impressing**

Tigress went to her room to sleep,still in her mind she was wondering why Po would ask that. She shook off the thought, she was going to find out eventually...or not.

Po walked into the kitchen. He was glad Tigress wasn't persistent for an answer. Once he got to the kitchen, he quietly got some snacks, trying not to wake up anyone.

"Dude, you like her!"

Po turned around startled.

"Oh,hey Mantis!" He said, hoping that if he pretended he didn't listen, the insect would just drop the subject.

"Don't hey me, you like her!" Mantis said, still yelling in surprisement.

"Me, like her?! Pffft, no! And who is her?" He asked, he wasn't sure who Mantis was referring to, and if he didn't meant Tigress, he wasn't going to risk him knowing... he himself wasn't even sure about his feelings towards the feline!

"Yes you do! And by her I mean Tigress! Dude, that's why you were acting weird! You were completely jealous of the other guy!" Mantis said, poking fun of Po's crush.

"Tigress?! Now that's crazy!" Mantis was going to protest when Po cut him off" ok, I'm really tired, so I will just go to sleep now... you probably should too... since I think you are hallucinating" Po said nervously, hoping that he wouldn't go around spreading rumors, well, they weren't actually rumors but...

**The next day...**

The gong rang and everyone stepped out of their rooms to greet their master. Master Shifu gave them their orders for the day (which was to train) and then was about to leave, when he realized that someone was missing,

"does anyone know where Xander is?" Everyone started to look around, but their gazes stopped on a certain feline. She noticed this.

"What? If you are assuming I did something to him, forget it. I have no idea where he is" She said carelessly, crossing her arms. Then someone coughed behind Master Shifu. Master Shifu turned around and sighed in relief, then left the barracks to meditate.

Everyone was looking suspiciously at him, because he had something hidden behind him. He started walking towards Tigress, who was trying to avoid eye contact... but after a few seconds, it was impossible since he was standing in front of her.

He took out the thing he was hiding and gave it to her. It was a bouquet of flowers.

Tigress right now was thinking two things... 'How cliche" but also 'How sweet" She had to give him credit, the flowers were really beautiful, and they looked as if he had just picked them out...

Tigress took them, Viper was smiling at the sight at how sweet the guy was, softly saying 'awww'. The guys were just looking disbelievingly at the scene before them, but Po... he was glaring at the guy. His blood was boiling.

Tigress took the flowers gently. She looked at Xander.

"Thank you, it was really sweet of you" she said, but she was feeling quite uncomfortable, "but like I told you before... I'm not interested"

Tigress was trying to be nice, really nice. Being the nicest version of herself. Because she knew Xander was a good guy, if he wasn't, she would have easily yelled at him and stomped off and probably made a rude remark... she was know for getting anger get the best of her, and boys seeing her as an object made her extremely pissed off.

Xander nodded, Tigress gave him a small smile, but just as she was about to go inside her room to put the flowers in a vase, she heard,

"I'm not giving up though, I will keep trying!" Tigress gritted her teeth. She set the flowers down. She turned around and looked at him.

All the barracks went silent. Everyone forgot how to breath by witnessing what was going on in front of them. They all knew Xander shouldn't have said that, he was already testing her tolerance and patience, and still, they all knew Tigress was letting this one pass. But Xander apparently took it a misleading hint. She stomped until she was in front of him.

"Fine. I was trying to be nice, really. But if you want me to take the direct approach, that's fine by me too. So here you go, **I don't like you, I'm not interested!**" She yelled. Xander stumbled back. His smiled disappeared, and everyone expected him to break down, or to cry, or to just run from her. But he didn't. Tigress's face was so close to his, her eyes intensely staring into his, making sure the message got to him.

He took a deep breath and went for it, he quickly leaned forward. Tigress widen her eyes, knowing that he was trying to kiss her. But as a master, she had quick reflexes and was able to dodge it and put her hand in front of her face just in case.

Once Xander realized he failed, he braced himself for Tigress's anger. Everyone did too... except they weren't the victims here... they were smart enough to know this was going to end badly, therefore, they started to leave the barracks.

But they still peeked from the exit. Po was so furious on the inside, how dare he goes for it! Doesn't he gets it, she said no! Man, he wished he could go right there and slap him in the face!

Tigress was also feeling furious, she looked at the jaguar. He tried not to look into her eyes, because, now, they weren't a welcoming scarlet, they now seemed on fire.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she yelled, "Can't you respect when I said NO!?" she was letting the anger get the better of her. She slapped him across the face. Not like an actual, hard, brutal slap. But more like a warning.

Po smiled, _"You show him Tigress!" _

Tigress stomped out of there, cursing under her breath. She skipped breakfast, and immediately headed for the training hall. The rest went to the kitchen and Po started cooking breakfast. No one dared to speak what just happened. Mantis looked over to Po. He was humming happily, as if he just watched an awesome Kung Fu match.

_"of course he is happy"_

"I think the new guy took his luck too far" Monkey finally said, everyone nodded.

"Yeah, he deserved that though, he should have respected her decision" Viper mentioned, again everyone nodded and kept eating.

**With Tigress...**

After a few minutes, she got to cool off, mostly because she needed to go into the kitchen and eat something, and it wouldn't be right of her to yell at the others because of something they didn't do. She walked there, everyone turned to her. She didn't seem mad at any of them.

Po smiled at her and served her some soup.

"Thanks" She smiled at him, Po smiled back and you could see some red get into his cheeks.

That's when Galia came in, how she managed to get inside the Palace, no one knew, but she did.

"hey Po" Tigress almost chocked on her noodles.

Everyone turned to the gazelle.

"Anyway, for the festival tomorrow, I forgot to tell you what time you should pick me up, so.. about 6 or 7 o'clock-ish?" Po felt his stomach turn... he couldn't break up with her in front of everyone, but he didn't wanted to say of course in front of everyone, mostly in front of Tigress...

"Sure" Tigress felt the jealousy get rise up inside of her.

_Fine, you wanna play like that, well, I can make you jealous as well _She looked around, trying to get an idea on how to exactly make him jealous, Xander came in, rubbing his red cheek, still, he dared to smile at the tiger. Surprisingly, she smiled back,

_And I know just how_

**Dun dun dun! Well, here you go, I might not update till Wednesday though. Hoped you liked it and review! **

**-Peace out:)**


	6. Plan to Action

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well,here's the next chapter... hope you like it, and I might not be updating this (or others, depending if this is the last chapter) soon...**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 6**

**Festival**

Tigress was grinning at Xander, little did the jaguar knew that it was an evil grin, one that hid a plan.

Galia was still standing in the kitchen, waiting for someone to say 'oh, you don't have to go, you can eat with us' but no one did, certainly not Tigress.

"Ok, I guess I should get going... see you tomorrow dumpling!" She said, and went over to Po and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

_'Wow, she even has a nickname for him!'_

Once the gazelle was gone, everyone started to have a conversation.

"So what's the festival Po's girlfriend was talking about?" Xander asked.

_'great, just what I needed. A label. I'm stuck with a label with a girl I want to dump'._

"Well, is a family event, so everyone in the valley is invited. and as you can see, guys can ask girls to go as their dates"

"Or the other way around!" Po quickly blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him, and turned back to Viper so she could continue her explanation.

"Anyway... the festival is really pretty, and they have food and dances" After Viper's explanation, everyone felt like they needed to go. Crane whispered something to Viper's ear. Her face immediately light up and she screamed,

"YES! Of course!"

_'Another couple, just what we needed" _Mantis, Monkey and Tigress thought.

The day continued as normal, after breakfast, they all went to train. Xander was just given some wooden adversaries to practice his hits on. But during that time, Xander was staring at how Tigress gracefully punched and dodged all of the course, and how she fought with such a fire on her heart, that it was almost impossible to imagine her without it.

Po noticed this, and as an attempt to make him stop looking at her, he destroyed some wooden adversary and sent it flying in his direction 'accidentally". Xander immediately dodged it and started to focus on his training. Po smiled.

The day went on like that, whenever Xander tried or was about to hit on Tigress, Po did something to throw him off course. Of course, no one noticed. When the day was coming to an end, just when everyone was eating dinner (or waiting for Po to actually serve it), Tigress knew exactly how to set her plan on track.

Everyone took their seats and started eating.

"So, what about you guys, are you going to ask out a girl for the festival?" Crane asked, trying to get a conversation going.

Mantis and Monkey looked at each other and then looked back at Crane,

"Of course not! Pffft" But the real reason for that reply is that they knew all of the girls were going to say no... because they tried it last year.

Tigress kept eating, keeping a straight face, on the corner of her eye watching Xander carefully, digesting every single move he made. After dinner was ready, everyone started to head to their rooms, preparing for the day ahead of them. Tigress intentionally got behind the group. Once everyone entered their rooms, she gently knocked on Xander's door. He anxiously opened the door and a huge grin spread once he noticed that the one knocking on the door was the tiger he was chasing.

She looked at him. Suddenly, his expression dropped and he was scared... maybe she wasn't over the kiss thing. He covered his face.

"Do you want to go to the festival with me?" She asked him, her voice was not soft, as she would have done if she were asking Po. Instead, she was firm and almost carelessly.

Xander almost fainted, he bit his lip to keep him from yelling out loud. He just nodded his head up and down in an amazing speed that Tigress for a moment thought it was going to fall off.

She shrugged, maybe she shouldn't be using him, maybe she should tell him...

"OK, I have to be honest, I'm just going to be using you to make a guy jealous" She said, then braced herself for the shouting of him, instead he kept the smile on him.

"That's fine! As long as I pretend to be your date, that's completely fine by me!" he said cheerily.

_'wow, he took that pretty well" _Tigress thought, still surprised.

The next day, the gong rang, but they were surprised that Shifu wasn't there to greet them. They all walked into the kitchen wondering what was going on. They saw a note set on the table.

_Forgot to mention that I needed to go somewhere, _

_a place to clear my mind (__mostly from Po)._

_You can have the day off, and enjoy the festival._

_PS: Tigress, you are in charge._

They all chuckled and went back to their activities, the guys just hang around, waiting for the festival to come. The girls... mostly Viper, was worrying over what she was going to wear. Tigress simply walked to her room, she tried to search for a dress... unfortunately she reminded herself that she never let Viper buy her any dresses.

She sighed and went to the valley hoping to find a dress, after all, Viper was always saying how hard it was. She walked and saw a store filled of dresses.

_'Right Viper... It's soo hard"_

She walked in and started to look around the shelves. A blue dress with silver flowers stood out. She walked towards it as if it were calling her name. She took it and went to the fox selling them.

"Oh my, I bet that dress will look beautiful on you dear!" The fox said, while taking the money from Tigress. Tigress just nodded at the compliment, since she thought it was rather weird to wear something like it, and she was not expecting to look good on it.

She went to her room and tried it on. She looked... acceptable. She wouldn't call herself pretty, she never did, and a dress wasn't going to change her opinions.

She waited in her room, until the time for the festival came. As she was about to open the door, someone knocked on it.

She opened it and expected to see Xander standing in front of it... but instead, there was a panda in shock, looking at her.

Po was speechless, he wasn't sure what to say, she looked further from beautiful, she looked like a star, or something that is more than beautiful.

"You... you... you look... amazing" He muttered, still trying to gather his words. Tigress blushed at his compliment, then Xander walked in. Po rolled his eyes, he was trying to ask Tigress out, but of course the jaguar had to come and ruin it.

"Hey Tigress... wow you look absolutely amazing! Ready to go?" He asked, Tigress also smiled, but her grin was mostly to be polite. Po was once again in shock... Xander... Tigress... 'Ready to go'... do the math.

"So, you guys are together?" He turned to Tigress, "I thought you find him annoying" He stated. Tigress gave a small grin. Her plan was working.

"I still do... but it's just one night, besides, I don't like going by myself" She said, Xander grabbed her arm as a gentlemen and lead her out and into the festival.

"BUT!"

"Po, you have Galia, so is not like you are going to be alone, now if you don't mind, Tigress and I have to get going" Xander responded.

Po stood there... if Xander wasn't with Tigress, he could have killed him, only one look, and his jealousy would have been enough to destroy the jaguar. And he was shocked, Tigress clearly send the message that she had no interest on the guy... so why the sudden change?

_'Well, I have Galia... maybe I can make Tigress jealous" _He thought.

He started to go to the festival, still he couldn't get over how beautiful Tigress looked in the dress, she looked like a goddess, or a princess, or, or something pretty-elegant-fancy-ish.

**With Tigress...**

"Well, he was jealous" Xander said. Tigress nodded happily, he saw Po step into the festival, his eyes looking for something, or someone, he looked at her direction and smiled, then started heading towards her.

She grinned, she was about to wave when she noticed he wasn't looking at her, but at the girl behind her. She turned around, and saw the gazelle. She narrowed her eyes, if looks where a weapon, hers would be the sharpest.

"OH hey dumpling! You look quite handsome tonight!"She said, her compliment followed by a giggle.

Tigress got extremely annoyed and groaned when she saw Po fall for her giggle. She took Xander's arm and drew him closer to the other couple.

"Hello Galia" she gretted her, but it was mostly to show Po how Xander was holding her. Po narrowed his eyes.

"Master Tigress! You look beautiful!" Tigress gave her a small nodded to thank her.

"Hey honey, mind getting me a drink?" Tigress asked him, giving him a loving look. Xander gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then went to get her a drink. Po was biting his lip, he turned to his date,

"Hey sweetie, could you get me a drink?" Po asked her. Tigress tried to hold back her laughter. Galia just gave him a weird look,wasn't the guy supposed to do that?

"Ummm, sure, I guess" she muttered and went where Xander was, leaving Tigress and Po alone.

"So"

"So"

"You are still with Galia, huh" Tigress commented. Po nodded,

"But what about you, you are with that jaguar" Po answered.

"Well, at least he listens to me and doesn't let me carry groceries alone" she responded, her tone was upset.

"Oh really, well, I thought I have apologized for that!" Po said, stepping closer to her.

"You did! But of course you had to start complimenting that girl!" She yelled, but only for him to hear, also getting one step closer to him.

"I was planning on breaking up with her, but she made me go to this thing with her!" He said. Tigress widen her eyes, but her pride was bigger than her shock.

"Then why did you came?!"

"Because i was going to ask you out but he beat me to it!" Po shouted back. Tigress didn't know what to say next, she looked at him, his face so close to hers, almost possible to hear his heart beat...she did the first thing that came to her mind .

She got on her tiptoes and planted her lips in his. She closed her eyes, waiting to be pushed back. But Po didn't. He widen his eyes, then he let them close. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. With the other arm caressing her cheek.

Xander who was watching on the distance, smiled. Sure, he loved Tigress, but if Po made her happy,he was happy. Galia... well, she didn't have the same thoughts, but she let them be.

Tigress and Po broke their kiss, their lungs eager for the taste of air. Po still hold her in his arms, smiling and caressing her red cheeks.

She smiled at him.

"I love you" she muttered.

"What was that?" Po questioned teasingly. Tigress just raised her eyebrows, Po kissed her one more time.

"I love you too"

_'Another couple..." _Both Mantis and Monkey thought, afterthat, both Tigress and Po ended up chasing the right person...

**well! Here you go! Hope you guys liked it and review! Oh, and a new story is coming up soon!**

**Until then,**

**-Peace out!:)**


End file.
